the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
S06E05 - Rub-A-Dub One Out
This episode continues with "I Really Really (Really Really Really) Like You" by Potterotic teenage_hustler. Episode Summary Pansy and Ron overhear each other taking VERY enjoyable showers and then spend the rest of the day scientifically testing the house's reactions to their behaviours before deciding that the house wants something BIGGER than snogging. Notable Moments * Musical Opening: Prince Ali from Aladdin * "Let's Netflix and scream and try to get out." ~ Danny * They predict that the house can apparate a stripper in and Allie jokes that it should be Draco/Luke. * Allie accidentally makes an incest predicktion ** (A:) "You forget they're all related. (L:) "Do you?!" * Shackinanchor: When an overnight guest refuses to leave in the morning and makes themselves at home. * The Golden Threesome propose an alternate form of the Pitch Perfect aca- joke, instead adding azka- in front of random words. * Lyndsay needs to work out the sex logistics of their cuddling, even though no sex has been had yet. * Shoulder anatomy lesson * Booger Kink / Burger King joke - Ron Weasley is the "king", so may have a booger kink * The hosts joke that Ron has comedic sounding orgasm sound effects. * Allie just starts starting all her sentences with Azka- * Lyndsay accidentally mispronounes it "Peensy" and then jokes that Arthur would call her "Peensy Porks-My-Son" since one of the predicktions is that Arthur is setting them up using the house. * Brief reference to the -Ughorns * Table Pancakes (TM Grammagram): When you order an order of pancakes for the table to share. * Dansy develops a slight lisp * Allie and Lyndsay seem to be fishing for a Bath & Body Works sponsorship as they go off on a tangent about the various scents offered. * Danny combines all the clues of the conspiracy when Pansy smells like Jasmine and the opening song was from Aladdin. * What else could there be other than sex that's "bigger" than snogging? A: "Uh, I don't know...first through third base?" * Use the "time change" sound effect when you want to change the topic with someone you're talking to. Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Looking forward to the SEX! Danny: Up * Excited for the boning Lyndsay: Up * Ron is respectful, but taking action * Feels every door and window will burst open when they orgasm. * It'll be interesting when Arthur reads this report Potterotics Shout Outs * The hosts joke that Dave or Emily should make a Harry and the Hendersons image. Dave later posted that one already exists (he found it while googling images to make one.) * Megan sings a Moana song, "How Much I Bone", that is played at the end. * Hilary sings a Mulan song that is played at the end. Other Media * Ron Orgasm Sounds Ringtone (Iphone or Android) - if the download link doesn't work, remove the "dl8." that got added before audiko.net and it should hopefully work. Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:3 Wands Up Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:Season 6 Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up